


Blankets

by Spaceprincealenko



Series: Shenko fall drabbles [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko
Summary: I wanted to write some post war fluff, that's it that's the summary
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: Shenko fall drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905505
Kudos: 6





	Blankets

"What are you making?" Kaidan asked as he sat down next to Lily.

"A blanket for Ash." Lily replied as she focused on her knitting.

"I'm sure she'll like it."

"I sure hope so, do you know how time consuming it is?" As much as she complained Kaidan knew she didn't mean it. Lily had told him she wanted to be a mother and knitting was probably getting rid of the underlying nervousness she had "Besides my mom did the same thing for me, it was soft and pink and worn out by the time I was a teenager but she kept sentimental stuff like that."

Kaidan chuckled "My mom is the same way, my dad used to tease her over it." Lily smiled but it went away in an instant as she set her needles down "Are you okay Lil? Feeling sick again?"

She shook her head "No just...I need you to promise me something."

"Of course, what is it?"

"I need you to promise that no matter what happens with us you'll always be there for Ashley." It wasn't an unusual request, she had grown up without a father and he knew how much it affected her.

"I promise, but I'll never leave you two don't worry." Kaidan wrapped an arm around her shoulder, lacing their fingers together and resting them on her stomach.

"I know, I'm just nervous."

Kaidan kissed her forehead "Me too, what are you nervous about?"

"My mom was my best friend, what if Ashley and I aren't close like that? What if I'm a bad mother?"

"The fact you're nervous means you'll be a great mom and yeah you might not get along a hundred percent of the time but I'm sure you argued with your mother once or twice."

"There were moments."

"And did you ever doubt she loved you?"

"Well...no."

"Exactly, even if you do have disagreements at the end of the day she'll know you still love her."

Lily hugged him, he always knew what to say when she was feeling down or insecure and she couldn't help but wonder what she did to deserve him.


End file.
